


Oniichan

by Mikato_Dragos



Category: MoonyVR
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikato_Dragos/pseuds/Mikato_Dragos
Summary: Moon's your elder brother, but things don't always play out the right way. Lemon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oniichan  
> by Magi 'PTO' Democrati, Mikato Dragos and Retujy Democrati.
> 
> Mikato: *masturbates to Moon*  
> Retujy: Write that down, write that down!

John writes out all the numbers from 1 to 99, then arranges them by alphabetical order. Which number doesn't move?

'Sixty-nine', your brother answers, leaning over your shoulder. He hasn't even written down anything, so he's probably trying to prank you. 'It's not a joke', he asserts drily, dodging your valiant effort to scratch him with the pencil. Your sibling has been quite helpful lately, that much is true - but getting people's guards down is a prerequisite that even primary school rascals know to fulfill.

'As if!' you tell him - does he think you don't know 69 is a vulgar number? You'd be laughted all the way to the nearest comedy cemetery before the teacher could hand out another time-wasting task. He slinks away with an 'alright', and you return to figuring out where twenty-nine goes. You're in tenth grade; you don't need his help for a stupid problem set by a senile teacher.

Why's he even helping you, anway? He has university to take care of, and you're perfectly okay on your own. He must have been shook by the death of your mother. You never really liked her - you mean, who names a kid after a friggin' mooncake? "Oh yeah, I'm just gonna name this guy Eggplant and that one Pumpkin cause I'm getting real veggie vibes from them." She'd be thrown out of the baby-name consultancy in an instant. At least your father gave you [y/n], before he'd exhausted his patience and left. Still, "Mooncake" is adopted, and you've got to admit that your mundane black hair is miles behind his blond hair and anime-style wolf ears.

Your mother was the sort of gullible person who went to anti-racism parades - she did have a little shortsight, but that didn't give her a free pass to ignore the obvious physical differences between humans and anthri. She was making a big deal out of nothing - even your inept teachers managed to show their obvious physical differences, and how anthri were more likely to succumb to their animal instincts.

Maybe your brother's comment of sixty-nine was really his tacit admission that he was sexually interested in you. And that's why you don't like anthri - he should date or fap or something, rather than harass you with copypasta "jokes".

Fuck it.

It's nearly 6pm and you promised to play Bedwars with your friends. It's not as if this'll be graded, anyway, you think, as you scribble down thirty. You could always search up the answer - but that would be like admitting that a rando on the net is better than you.

You turn on your computer, the Trisquel logo centered on the screen; it whirrs softly as you fidget. The mouse instinctively hovers over IceCat for a moment - but you aren't going to use it, even with a science test tomorrow. Classes are too easy. Discord spins open, its messages a graceful interlude from the loading of Minecraft. Clement's started the call already, and Mitch is the only other person.

' 'Ello, [y/n]', Clement welcomes, 'we're already in a Skywars match, so just wait until Kelly, Ese and Zeeja get here.' 'Okay', you reply, not letting the disappointment show.

Click.

'Bruh, knock before-' 'You're loud', he says, equipping you with some headphones. Before you can complain, he slips out. 'Roasted by an anthrox', Mitch laughs. 'Hey, it's not my fault my anthroid does what it does!' you retort goodheartedly. Both are slurs - anthrox is a pun on a disease called anthrax, while 'anthroid' refers to androids, or robots. 'Fuckin' fannies, amirite?' Ese adds; she's joined the convo. She's a big swearer; 'fanny' is a crude joke from when a certain series used 'Faunus' to refer to anthri.

'Wassup?' Kelly says, and Zeeja does the same. '[y/n] over here got busted by a dirty humper!' Clement explains - the name from a famous study that said anthri liked frottage as much as sex. Laughter ensues as you defend yourself with a 'my mom was a bitch, ya know?'

People pretend to care, when in fact they just do it for appearances. Your friends don't say anything about your mother's death, nor do they try to distance themselves from the sad orphan with a furry brother. That's why you're friends with them.

Bedwars is quite fun - you never know what to expect. There's a noob who only used blast-proof glass to cover his bed, and then calls Ese a hacker when his defense is decimated in five seconds. There's a real hacker who flies around, only for an admin to spawn in and ban him. Then, as always, there's the collaborations to make a giant sign that spells out 'sexer' or 'aggy' or some other slur.

Before you know it, it's already nine, and Clement closes the call after you all wish each other good luck for the test. You quit Discord, then Minecraft - there's no point playing if your friends aren't there. The screen shows your reflection. You refuse to comment on it, either literally or metaphorically.

You stand up, stretching, before pulling off the headphones. You don't own headphones - was he so annoyed that he went to the dollar shop to buy a pair? No, these have an orange HyperX logo on them... meaning they're his personal pair. He always had them around his neck - maybe he's bought a better pair.

The carpeted floor muffles your footsteps as you pay a visit to your brother's room. You don't knock; he didn't, after all. He's on the front page of a blog, which leads you to believe that he hastily opened an innocuous tab when he heard you coming.

'Hey, [y/n].' You hand the headphones to him, half-expecting him to tell you, keep it. But nope, he just puts them back around his neck. You should've taken a picture of him headphone-less. Maybe even ask him for something in return for 'em, but you're not that cold.

'Want me to cook you something?' he asks, but you refuse: 'nah, I can do it.' He gets up to close the door as you leave.

You wonder why he's being so nice, as you travel to the living room. The water in the thermos flask is still steaming hot as you pour it into the cup noodles, and close it. Your mother would have dragged you to dinner by seven-thirty - your brother lets you do what you want, at the very least.

You scroll through the latest chapter of Baki as you eat your cup noodles. Yet another filler; it wasn't worth the wait. Normally, you would play a onepenguinz0 video, but you're not feeling that today. Perhaps you've spent too much time listening to your friends.

The lights fade when you tap the switch, and you change into your pajamas. You don't bother saying goodnight to him; it's not as if he'll tuck you in with a forehead kiss and a 'don't let the bedbugs bite' (not that you'd want it).

You lose consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

You have a weird dream that night.

Of the test being too hard, and you not being able to even make up an answer.

Of the teacher announcing that everybody got full marks except for you: a zero.

Of everybodly laughing at you as you went to detention.

You snap up in the darkness. Something like that would never happen. You can get above 85 without even studying. It's not as if the test is important, either.

The G-Shock illuminates its clock face, telling you it's one in the morning. You're too wired to sleep, and too tired to either study or game the night away. What should you do?

You want your mother back. 

All you have is an anthroid. 

...

You used to sleep with him during scary nights; you only stopped when you realised it was lascivious. Still, it wouldn't hurt to try that again; he won't rape you or anything. He's a heavy sleeper, so you can sneak in - then wake up earlier than him and get out without him knowing.

The door, luckily, doesn't creak. He's sleeping in his bed peacefully, his headphones lying on the table. The blanket is soft underneath your fingers, and you crawl in.  


Moon - you refuse to say Mooncake - is warm. You clumsily pull his arm over you, before nestling into the crooks of his ribs. It's been a long time since you've done this, but you aren't afraid - you know him, after all. The fatigue waves away your caution, causing you not to set an alarm - you almost always wake up before him.

You fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

You wake up to his labored breathing, but don't move.

'[y/n]', he mutters softly, 'why'd you have to tempt me like this?' But it doesn't seem like he's talking to you - rather, he thinks you're asleep. Moon's pants are pressing against yours, stiff. You realise he has an erection, but you continue not to move. You want to see how this plays out.

You slide your thighs around him, prompting a faint moan. How cute - you've never heard him say 'aah' in that sensual manner before. He thrusts a little as you squeeze your legs; he's throbbing heavily. His hands entwine around you as he pushes, trying to climax without waking you.

He lets out exhales as he holds you tighter, shoving your thighs down with a leg lock. His member is twitching between you, and he must be close already. You didn't know he was such a lightweight.

Then, he stops, unsatisfied. It seems he's come to his senses, and he releases his legs and hands, before making to push you off. No can do. If he's going to do it, he's going to climax properly.

You shift down, whispering his name, 'Moon.'

He starts off your name as a question - but soon calls it in pleasure, hugging you tightly as he ejaculates, his legs crossing over yours, his mind not able to withstand orgasm.

'[y/n]', he says, after some time. 'I'm sorry.'

You won't reciprocate his feelings, not just because they would be wrong but because you don't know what you feel about him.

But you guess, hey, it was your fault for getting into his bed, so you tell him 'what a weird dream', as you snuggle into him.

For if you blamed him for that - well, you wouldn't be able to sleep. 

So you do think you deserve your third rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, you tell him you had a nightmare and crept into his room. He doesn't talk about that event, and you go to school.

The test is quite easy, as always.

It turns out 69 was the answer to the math homework, and the classroom laughs.

You won't be going to Moon's bed anytime soon - you both could use the time to think.

However, you like to think you trust him a little more.

So -

When he says that the answer to 'the only number with all its letters in alphabetical order' is forty, and 'the only number with the same number of letters as its value' is four -

Well, you write that down.


End file.
